User talk:HoneyRoze
Welcome Hi, welcome to the HoneyRoze! Thanks for your edit to the File:Justine.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 16:34, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Yo, nice character you've got going on but don't forget to add a Property Template so that people know it's yours. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 21:32, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Your page, "Justine Louise de Charlotte" has been deleted. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of a reasonable quality, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules before anything else. Thank you for your cooperation. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:39, August 9, 2017 (UTC) To quote the welcome message, "Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page." Also, obviously. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:47, August 9, 2017 (UTC) It requires all the character sections but history, trivia, and relationships filled out. If you require an example of character layout to see what I mean, look at Sanjo Vista. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:03, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I just need a link to the character's page, or at least a name if they haven't been created yet. You'll be added to the members list when I have a character link. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:09, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Alright, cool, I'll add her to the members list. Dragon Gunfire also has a chat on Discord if you'd like to join that. It's where we discuss most of our rp planning and most announcements are made easily available through it. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:40, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Alright, I'll be in the FTF chat and then I'll dm you the link to our chat. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:57, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Sure go for it. -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:04, August 14, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/suT7pw Let me know if this link doesn't work. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:23, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Get on Discord, lets talk there CaliLife (talk) 17:56, August 16, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife You need to explain to me their strengths, weaknesses, whether or not they can breed with humans, and where they come from before I say yes or no. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:27, August 30, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 08:45, September 1, 2017 (UTC)